


When You Smile

by LOEYLATTE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun might have a bit of a size kink, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is tall, Fluff, M/M, This is really just fluffy, baekhyun is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOEYLATTE/pseuds/LOEYLATTE
Summary: Baekhyun's a singer in a local bar, and Chanyeol's just the tall, handsome man who happens to steal his heart with only a smile. Baekhyun also comes to learn that said tall, handsome man likes to talk a lot in bed. He sees it as an added bonus.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay UH, this is my first work on here so — dnsbdndbdn any comments and kudos will honestly be appreciated even though it's short (but sweet!). I hope you enjoy it <3

"You're on." Baekhyun turns his head around in the direction of the voice. It's Jongdae. He's smiling — Baekhyun smiles too. He feels the butterflies in his stomach as he sucks in a deep breath, closing his eyes and stepping up onto the stage.

The bar is dimly lit, and Baekhyun can make out a few faces, none familiar, under the purple glow of the coloured lights that Junmyeon had insisted upon splurging on last summer. _Last summer_; Baekhyun really had been singing there for a long time.

He started out initially on Friday nights, he'd walk down the road, giddy with excitement, and perform like the people watching him were a crowd of adoring fans. Jongdae loved him so much that he insisted he come more often. Baekhyun took him up on it.

Now, there are more faces than there used to be; Jongdae says it's his doing. Baekhyun can't decide if he believes him. It's a new kind of nervous he feels when he performs now, but he grips the microphone and takes his starting breath anyway. The backing track begins to play. And Baekhyun, in turn, begins to sing.

His eyes are always shut for most of it, he knows, Jongdae teases him about it all the time, so he really does try to open his eyes more. Look at the faces that have come just for him, try to express his gratitude in a single glance, maybe a subtle smirk on his confident days. He doesn't have many of those. But he's glad he has all these people to be confident for him, in him.

As Baekhyun sings now, his gaze falls upon a handsome face. _Oh_, he thinks, _he's_ — Baekhyun can't even find the right word.

He feels like all the air has been knocked from his lungs as this perfect stranger looks back at him, as his lips curl slightly into a smile that has Baekhyun _mesmerised_.

A smile for him only.

Baekhyun wants the pure happiness that he's experiencing now to last forever. He feels the heat rush to his cheeks and averts his gaze shyly. Oh, god. Now everyone's seen him blush — How embarrassing. He's mortified at the thought, of course, but he carries on anyway, slightly delirious and surprisingly elated from nothing but a simple smile, from a stranger he'd just happened to look at, a stranger whom he'd probably have never noticed otherwise.

The audience claps for him when he concludes the song on a perfect note, clean vibrato and all, and he bows politely, bashfully. Baekhyun finds himself wanting to see him one last time, those gorgeous eyes and gorgeous lips and gorgeous big ears that he finds far too endearing for his liking. So, he looks up. The stranger's smile is brighter; even his teeth are beautiful, pearly white, straight. He mouths a small 'well done' — and Baekhyun's heart thumps wildly in his chest.

"Ahh—" Jongdae greets him happily as he bounds offstage, enveloping him in a hug. "You were so good," he says, Baekhyun flushing even deeper at the praise as he looks at his best friend with a grin.

"Th—"

"He was," interrupts a voice behind him. It's deep, rich, like velvet. And somehow, Baekhyun knows exactly who it belongs to.

He turns around, has to lift his head a tiny bit, and _oh_. He's even more handsome up close. Baekhyun can't even think about the fact that his cheeks are burning hotter than the very flames of hell because, of course, this perfect, _perfect_, stranger is standing right in front of him looking like some kind of — God, _fuck_, he's tall, he's broad, lean but clearly built by the way the fabric of the black turtleneck he's wearing stretches around his arm muscles as he crosses them over his chest.

Baekhyun thinks he might be slightly aroused.

"It's Baekhyun, right?" the stranger speaks again, flashing him a wide grin. The singer all but melts.

"Yeah— Yes, that's—" He clears his throat. "That's me."

The stranger just laughs at his hardship. "Well, Baekhyun," he says, "you have a lovely voice."

Baekhyun lets out the breath he never realised he'd been holding and rubs shyly at the back of his neck. "Thank you, mister...?"

"Park," the stranger replies. "Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun repeats, and he finds himself wanting to smile. So, he does.

"Would you, maybe ... " Chanyeol begins, faltering slightly. He looks nervous. Baekhyun can only smile even wider. His lip is caught between his teeth as he nods his head, again ignoring the fact that his heart might actually combust. "... like to go out sometime?" He's determined to finish, just so he knows that Baekhyun knows what he's agreeing to.

"Yes." He speaks softly in reply. "Please."

"Here." The taller smiles at him again, hands him a card, and Baekhyun thinks once more, breathless, clutching it in his dainty fingers and looking back up at this perfect stranger, that he might genuinely turn into a puddle of goo right this second. At least the feeling doesn't go unreturned.

"Come on." Chanyeol extends a hand, gesturing with a jerk of his head towards the bar counter. "I'll buy you a drink."

Baekhyun laughs; he thinks his cheeks hurt. He's not quite sure. Taking Chanyeol's large hand in his own, he follows him over and says, "You better surprise me with something good."

"But of course," Chanyeol murmurs, head tilting just a fraction lower so Baekhyun can hear him. "I have as good a taste in spirits as I do in men."

The singer almost _snorts_ with laughter. "You sure are a talker." He shoves him playfully and Chanyeol takes the opportunity in his stride, wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist instead and pulling him closer as they walk.

"Oh, definitely," says Chanyeol. "Wasn't expecting you to find out like this, though." Baekhyun looks at him then, an eyebrow raised. He _knows_ what he means, and Chanyeol gazes back down at him like he's his entire world and more — and Baekhyun's already made up his mind.

"I don't think I quite understand," he says, teasing, as he hops onto the stool in front of the bar. Chanyeol orders swiftly. "Perhaps you'd have to show me instead. That is," Baekhyun pauses, licking over his lips, "if you're _man_ enough."

Chanyeol laughs, loud, deep, his mouth curled into a devilish smirk that makes the singer's insides churn with unmistakeable arousal as he returns his gaze unwaveringly. The bartender slides their drinks over, and Chanyeol takes his own with a wolfish grin.

He raises his glass and simply says, "You're on."


End file.
